


Ninjas Right

by KazeFireEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, No Plot, Yaoi, masterbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazeFireEmblem/pseuds/KazeFireEmblem
Summary: Kaze invites Corrin to a special Surprise





	

Corrin got a note from Kaze saying to come over to his place and Saizo has gone to serve Ryoma. 

Corrin comes over to Kaze house and knocks on the door and Kaze Greets Corrin "Hello Lord Corrin welcome" he says happily Corrin smiles and ask "Kaze what do you need?" Kaze responds "come into my  
Room" Corrin replies "oh ok?" He comes in confused and Kaze sits on the bed and Corrin sits next to him Corrin ask "so what do you need?" Kaze responded "L-lord Corrin have you ever experienced love?" Corrin responded "No..." Corrin was a bit confused on why Kaze asked that. Kaze responds "Well I Benn wondering can you love a Man?" Corrin responded putting his Hand on Kaze's lap "you can and now I have a crush now..." Kaze responded "ok... well I been hiding my feelings from someone and he is very special to me and I keep him to myself for ever till the day I die" Corrin ask "w-who is it?" Kaze responds "w-well it it's" he hesitates and Corrin continues his sentence "it's?" Kaze shouted "it's you lord Corrin!" He hugs Corrin and blushes. Corrin was shocked on what he said Corrin was getting hugged and loved by his loyal Ninja. Corrin hugs back and Says "I love you" and Kaze responded "I love you too".

Corrin says "I get some food ok?" Corrin runs off and Kaze tries to stop him but failed so Kaze took of his clothes and started fingering him self Moaning Corrin name out and groaned out "L-lord Corrin more" he kept doing it into he was caught by Corrin. Corrin was standing they in shocked and asked "Kaze? Isn't it too early to make love" he chunckled nervously Kaze goes up to Corrin then grabs him and pushes him on the bed.

Corrin is confused and says "w-what?!" Kaze strips Corrin naked showing Corrin exposed body. Kaze ask Corrin "if you want we don't have to do it" Corrin responds "I -I want to do it please..." Kaze nods and starts sucking on corrins nipple and playing with the other. Corrin moaned softly feeling Kaze mouth was the best thing he can feel then Kaze grabs Corrin dick and starts sucking on it nice and hard Corrin felt the pleasure and moaned Kazes names out feeling the ninja mouth on his dick felt way better then Kaze started fingering Corrin putting 3 fingers and It made Corrin feel the best the and Corrin shouted "Kaze am almost they put it in now!" Then Kaze teases him and puts his dick near the entrance and asks "put what in milord?" He chunckles then Corrin weakly says "p-please Kaze" then Kaze nods and puts it in Corrin moaned For a few minutes then he releases it on Kazes chest in a muffled moan and Kaze releases it with a groan. Kaze landed on Corrin and asked "Will you be mine forever milord?" Breathing heavily Corrin responded "y-yes" they both fall asleep and rested in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so please give me some criticism so I can improve and I can do better fanfics for you and you to enjoy :)


End file.
